


tear off your skin to the bone dark

by gentleimplosion



Category: NCT (Band), 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Bratty Bottom Yang Yang, But only a little bit of plot as a treat, Crack Treated Seriously, Culinary Students Ten and Kun, Food Critic Liu Yang Yang, Food Wars AU, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Service Top Kun, Switch Ten, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleimplosion/pseuds/gentleimplosion
Summary: Because where Yang Yang's grandparents were in the empire-building business and his parents in the empire-maintenance business, he, at seventeen years of age, is entirely sure that he's in the empire-destroying business.Food Wars / Cooking competition AU (but it's mostly porn)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	tear off your skin to the bone dark

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry god please forgive me for my sins. 
> 
> i tagged this as underage because technically the culinary academy is a high school so all of them would be underage, but it's fiction after all so if it's more comfortable just take the academy to be a university and all of the characters to be of age!
> 
> aight i banged this one out in like a night because i've been watching Food Wars and it really butters my bread + when i looked on the yang yang/ten tag there was a severe lack of good porn so this happened. i don't actually know much about gourmet cooking i can maybe recognize one spice so a lot of the details here are fudged, please don't use this as a cooking guide.
> 
> i'm not gonna lie this was mostly an excuse to practice writing threesome smut, irls please please please ignore this or i will die next time i see u :(

Liu Yang Yang was not born to be a chef, but that doesn't stop him from entering Korea's most prestigious culinary academy when he's twelve, on account of his grandparents - the Liu name, long associated in South Korea with gleaming storefronts and world-class Taiwanese-German fusion cuisine (the first of its kind in the region), still holds enough reputation that he is able to coast on it to fumble through entrance exams despite being the black sheep of the family when it comes to culinary talent.

He's never let it bother him, because where his grandparents were in the empire-building business, and his parents in the empire-maintenance business, he, at seventeen years of age, is entirely sure that he's in the empire _destroying_ business.

Yang Yang has carved a niche for himself at _Meolli Dal_ Culinary Academy, after years of abuse from his peers and teachers alike for being a stunted chef with no intuition or palette. It was a cut-throat school for the _creme de la creme_ , home to students from food supply monopolies or Michelin star enterprises and boasting an impressive alumni of celebrity chefs, restaurant chain owners and coveted sous-chefs alike. _Elitist pricks,_ Yang Yang secretly calls them, but he can't say that he's not grown fond of the absurd food war culture that sprouted out of insane competitiveness and an overzealous survival of the fittest mentality that every student, down to the most dewy-eyed freshman, eventually ends up adapting.

Because where his peers scramble around in kitchens during the day and pore over recipe books at night, Yang Yang rises above all that - he is the critic to the chef, the tongue that tastes and dictates, wielding not spices and special cuts of meat as his weapons but _words._ He's clawed a blazing path for himself in the world of food journalism, and there are featured pieces with his name on it in all of the most respected culinary journals of the world; Liu Yang Yang has become a name many fear and others worship. _Meolli Dal_ can't live without him.

\---

This is how Yang Yang finds himself in his penultimate year of school, slightly dazed but determined to hold his ground as part of the panel of judges for a food war that's bound to become the spectacle of the century at _Meolli Dal._ He's an honorary member on the rota, seated next to four other alumni from the academy who are respected chefs in their own right.

The MC is babbling on about the rules and giving brief introductions for the two contestants, but Yang Yang can barely concentrate. He can't tear his gaze away from Ten Leechaiyapornkul, a new transfer from Thailand who's been making waves since the beginning of the term for his outrageous (and incredibly vocal) confidence in his ability to make first chair of The Ten within the year. And more incredibly, his absurd _luck_ in actually clawing his way to second chair within six months, fresh off another food war victory against former second chair Kim Doyoung.

Ten is not popular with most of the school, and for good reason. He's cocky and arrogant, seems to despise the elitist culture of the academy and yet thrives in it, but above all, there's absolutely no arguing against his incredible talent. _Meolli Dal_ is a school of bitter losers just as much as it is an academy for brilliant chefs, and the latest addition to its pantheon of divine talent is obnoxiously good at rocking the boat.

Yang Yang keeps all of this in mind as he watches Ten prepare his ingredients with fluid, graceful motions. The theme of the food war is classic spicy dishes, and in Yang Yang's expert opinion, despite all his talent and posturing, this is the end of Ten's conquest for the top seat in the academy, for the simple reason that he's going up against Qian Kun.

Where Ten is fire and grace in his cooking, always a whirlwind of action and spices and flavour, Kun is the epitome of precision and calmness, never moving a spatula without intention or adding even a pinch of spices without concern for the slightest change in taste it would bring to the dish.

No, Yang Yang thinks as he analyzes the two chefs working in front of the audience, there's simply no way Ten will defeat Kun in a food war. After all, Kun's never lost.

Yang Yang is lost so deep in thought that he almost doesn't notice the looks that Ten shoots at Kun every once in a while. There's the fire of competition of course, but there seems to be something else as well... desire? But that doesn't really make sense in context...

The buzzer indicating the end of the competition goes off, and the crowd roars as Ten brings his dish up to where Yang Yang and the other judges are seated.

The Thai man is very short up close, Yang Yang notes, possibly shorter than himself. Ten slides five dishes in front of the panel gracefully but lingers at Yang Yang's seat. His almond-shaped eyes narrow slightly at Yang Yang. "Aren't you a student? Did you lose your way here?" His accented voice is lovely despite his scathing tone, and Yang Yang blushes without meaning to.

"Oi, careful who you're talking to, brat," Next to Yang Yang, Johnny Suh (first chair of the 47th cohort and current owner of the most popular burger joint in all of East Asia) defends Yang Yang, but he can fight his own battles.

"Johnny hyung, in the most disrespectful way possible, please shut up ~" Yang Yang says cheerfully, dodging Johnny's head smack while the others on the panel laugh at their expense. "You're a brat too, little shit," Johnny sighs, "No respect for your elders whatsoever, I swear _one of these days -_ "

"Stop being so melodramatic," Moon Taeil (first chair of the 46th cohort, head chef at _Meolli Dal_ Hotel) cuts in, rolling his eyes. He looks at Ten and says coldly, "Johnny is right though Ten. A good chef should never insult his customers, let alone a judge, even if they're far younger."

At the other end of the table, Nakamoto Yuta (third chair of the 47th cohort and head chef at _Shino's_ , Korea's top-rated Japanese restaurant) whines loudly "Can we please just taste the damn food already?" at the same time Taeyong (second chair of the 47th cohort and sous chef at _Meolli Dal_ Hotel) addresses Ten: "Yang Yang here is _Meolli Dal_ 's best food critic, he's probably more qualified than any of us to judge your dish, Ten."

Ten rolls his eyes in response but doesn't say anything else.

Yang Yang clears his throat, "Less talking, more tasting, am I right, hyungs?" He shoots a grin at Johnny and Yuta, and then all five of them wait expectantly for Ten to explain his dish.

"I've made speciality _rendang_ with a twist," Ten begins. "Instead of lamb or beef as a protein base, I've used sunfish for an alternative but no less rich texture."

Taeil nods at him, and then all five of them raise their forks to their mouths.

The first mouthful of Ten's _rendang_ is an explosion of flavour. Yang Yang takes a second bite, and then a third - he finds himself unable to stop: the heat of the spices combining smoothly with the richness of the sunfish in a harmonious tango leaves him aching for more.

Johnny gasps suddenly. "There's incredible umami coming from the flesh of the fish alone, and combined with the expertly chosen spices, this _rendang_ is like a carefully choreographed capoeira routine designed to confound you with its beautiful dance, and then serves a punch and a kick straight to your soul after every single bite!"

Next to him, Yuta and Taeil nod vigorously in agreement.

"Your dish demonstrates an extraordinary understanding of aromas as well as a keen eye for choosing the best seafood, Ten. Well done!" Yuta adds.

Yang Yang contemplates the dish before him with wonder. "I wonder how the sunfish is so creamy and rich? Normally it cooks to a greyish and rather stringy texture - ah, of course, unless you...?"

Ten nods at Yang Yang. "I basted the fish with butter, spices, and a touch of honey before adding the rest of the _rendang_ base."

"Good choice," Yang Yang hums in approval. He notes that Ten seems put off by his comment, but chooses not to dwell on it.

Yang Yang looks at his fellow judges and groans internally. Johnny and Yuta are still eating the remainder of Ten's dish at top speed, while Taeyong and Taeil are both spaced out with twin dreamy expressions on their faces.

He steels himself. "Ah, since all the other hyungs seem a little preoccupied at the moment," He shoots an annoyed glance at Johnny, who grins back sheepishly in between bites of sunfish _rendang_. "Thank you for your dish, Ten, it was really quite exquisite," Yang Yang nods at Ten, who doesn't seem surprised at all. "Kun _ge,_ " He raises his voice so that the rest of the hall can hear, "You may present your dish now!"

Kun steps forward with his dishes, sliding them smoothly and precisely in front of every judge. With very little flourish, he uncovers the lids of their bowls carefully, steps aside, and smiles at all of them with what Yang Yang can only describe as extreme _gentleness._

Kun begins his introduction. "I've made for you today a _mapo_ tofu rice bowl," he says simply.

Yang Yang inspects the dish before him. It is indeed a very normal looking _mapo_ tofu rice bowl, though it smells amazing and the tofu has a rather strange shade of colour.

"Thank you, Kun," Taeyong smiles at the chef, and then nods at the rest. Yang Yang looks up at Kun and blushes when he realizes that Kun is also looking directly at him. He hastily turns back towards the bowl and shoves a spoonful of rice and tofu into his mouth.

Lightning shoots through his entire body. His body reacts automatically by inhaling the rest of the rice bowl as fast as physically possible; next to him, he can sense the rest of the judges doing the same.

Taeil outright moans. "Ahhhhhh... Such incredible flavour packed in such a simple dish! The tofu has been cooked to perfection, and the firm texture of it melds with the fluffy rice and rich minced meat like a match made in heaven! This is a dish that will appeal to anybody from any kind of background, and the one thing we can all agree on is that every bite leaves you wanting for more~" He finishes his statement by downing the rest of the rice bowl with a flourish.

"Ah, Taeil hyung, please wait! There's one more part to the dish that you must try," Kun chides gently and approaches the table with a saucer in hand.

"Oh, what's this?" Taeyong looks up at Kun with wide eyes.

"It's a miso-based cream sauce. Please enjoy the rest of the rice bowl by mixing the sauce with the _mapo_ tofu," Kun says, pouring out a generous amount into their bowls.

Taeil ends up stealing some rice from both Johnny and Taeyong. Yang Yang tentatively scoops a mouthful of rice, tofu, and miso sauce into his mouth, and almost cries.

"Oh, _oh,_ " he can't stop himself from moaning as well, letting the creamy mixture slide back into his mouth. "This incredible umami, the beautiful rich texture, and underlying it all - the familiar flavours of a childhood favourite straight from mom's kitchen, but heightened with the finesse of gourmet cooking - this is a work of transformation! A gentle revolution that embraces you and makes you never want to leave!"

Next to Yang Yang, every single judge finishes their rice bowl. Sitting back in his chair after finishing the entire dish, Yang Yang finds himself with a tricky predicament. The other judges appear to be in a similar state, which is not reassuring at all. Yang Yang has a reputation as ruthless food critic to uphold, after all.

"Ah, it seems the judges are struggling to come to a conclusion!" The MC announces loudly to the room. All around them, the din from students whispering and debating the dishes is deafening. "Who will win this legendary food war? The newcomer challenger Ten, or the reigning first chair Kun?"

Yang Yang shakes his head, trying to focus on the two chefs standing before the table. Ten is looking for all the world as though he's already won the competition, while Kun is smiling as always, completely serene. Again, Yang Yang notices that Ten keeps shooting Kun furtive glances, though the Chinese chef doesn't seem to notice.

Next to him, his fellow judges slowly cast their votes, writing out the names of their preferred chef in ink on the slips in front of them.

"Ah, it seems like the judges are finally casting their votes! What's this -? Nakamoto Yuta and Johnny Suh have both voted for Ten! Will the challenger prevail after all?" The MC raises her voice dramatically, "Ah, but Lee Taeyong and Moon Taeil both vote for Kun! It looks like our very own Yang Yang will be the tiebreaker! What a thrilling food war! This one's for the history books, ladies and gentlemen!"

Yang Yang tries to block out the gazes trained upon him - the weight of the entire school's expectations as well as his fellow judges', who have stopped debating long enough to look expectantly for his answer.

"I..." He finally begins, pausing for effect. "This was a very difficult and closely matched food war, and even our hyungs here can't come to a satisfactory conclusion." He looks at Ten first, meeting the Thai man's eyes boldly, and then Kun. "Ten has earned his position as second chair, there's no doubt about that. But does he deserve the right to the first chair as well?"

Ten bristles next to Kun, looking as though he wants to murder Yang Yang.

Yang Yang draws out his contemplation, milking it for all it's worth even though he already has an answer in mind. "Ten has an exceptional palette and keen intuition for flavours. On top of that, the sunfish has been cooked to perfection and the decadent mouthfeel of the fish combined with the brimming umami of the spice cream sauce transports the diner to a foreign land brimming with the scents and spices of a royal palace."

Ten smiles smugly at the crowd and then at Kun, but the latter is completely unfazed.

"However!" Yang Yang savours the word as Ten's face falls just slightly. "Kun's dish demonstrates finesse and sensibility honed from years and years of experience. He is just as hardworking as he is talented, and you can tell that through his cooking - he wears his heart on his apron, and has an exceptional understanding of the type of food that can appeal to any single person, be they rich or poor, old or young, picky or not. And for that reason, I believe the rightful winner of this food war is Kun _ge._ "

Applause and shouting break out like an avalanche and a group of students emerge out of the crowd to engulf Kun in a big group hug. Yang Yang recognizes some of his friends - Hendery, Dejun, Lucas, and Sicheng - among the group.

The judges leave the table to talk to some underclassmen in little circles, but Yang Yang remains in his seat, slightly dazed that he was the final arbiter in this historical food war.

Somebody slams his palms down on the table in front of him. Yang Yang looks up and is not completely surprised to be face-to-face with a furious Ten. "You played favourites and you know it, brat," Ten hisses, pulling Yang Yang's tie. "My dish was superior and I am a better chef than Kun ever will be."

This close to Ten's face, Yang Yang is struck by how _beautiful_ the Thai man is, but he's not about to allow himself to get pussywhipped (dickwhipped?). Yang Yang calmly wrenches Ten's hand off and then replies, "I don't play favourites, old man. If you knew anything about _Meolli Dal,_ you'd know that your dish isn't good enough for the food war. Kun _ge_ won fair and square, so stop being a sourpuss."

"Yang Yang ah, watch who you're calling old!" Kun has materialized next to both of them and slings his arm around Yang Yang's shoulders. "Ten is my age, remember?"

"You two are in this together," Ten says in a whiny voice, looking seconds away from throttling Kun. "This academy is a disgrace to the culinary - "

"Tennie, you really need to stop being such a sore loser," Kun reaches to ruffle Ten's hair, much to Yang Yang's surprise.

" _Ge,_ do you two... know each other?"

"Know? We more than know each other," Ten flops down on the seat next to Yang Yang so that the Taiwanese boy is sandwiched between him and Kun. He tousles his blonde hair carelessly and then glances at Yang Yang with a devious grin on his face. "Why, Kun here practically gave up his entire recipe last night when I had my hand shoved down his - "

"- Tofu box. My tofu box!" Kun interrupts quickly, but his ears are turning red.

Yang Yang is completely transfixed by the sight of Kun and _Ten_ of all people bickering and fighting like an old married couple. Kun and Ten. _Kun_ and Ten. Kun and _Ten._

_That explains those looks!_

"Did Yang Yang short-circuit," Ten teases, waving his fingers in front of Yang Yang's eyes.

"What, no - " Yang Yang splutters, "I'm just wondering why you'd challenge Kun _ge_ to a food war if you two are... you're... um..."

"We're not - " Kun's face is completely red as he tries to stop Ten from answering. "Fucking, you can say fucking, baby." Ten coos.

And now Yang Yang _actually_ short-circuits. "I'm not baby," He says in a small voice, but Ten has thrown his legs over Yang Yang's lap to poke at Kun's thighs.

"And to actually answer your question, Yang Yang _baby,_ " the Thai man continues, emphasizing the last word for Yang Yang's benefit. "Just because I like being dicked down by Kun from time to time doesn't mean that I can't crush him in a culinary battle," he nudges Kun, who looks like he wants to die. "Right, baby? I'm the better chef, after all."

Maybe Yang Yang hit his head earlier and he's hallucinating all of this. Maybe Kun's _mapo_ tofu rice bowl was so good he's actually gone into delirium. He looks around at the students who are gathered in little circles, some still in their seats and others milling around the counters, and tries to catch their attention with a look that hopefully conveys _Are you seeing this shit?_

Nobody notices Yang Yang's distress.

Ten gets up from his seat, stretching like a cat. "Well, better luck next time," he says, looking back at Kun and Yang Yang. "Maybe if this one," he nods pointedly at Yang Yang, "Isn't on the panel next time to suck Kun's dick, I'll actually get first chair rightfully." Before either of them can respond, Ten winks at them, and says, "So are you guys coming or what?" He practically sashays away, leaving behind a faint scent of earl grey and lilac.

Yang Yang looks at Kun helplessly. "Where's he going, _ge_?"

Kun simply shrugs and pulls Yang Yang with him to follow Ten.

"Wait, what," Yang Yang manages.

\---

Yang Yang is in the empire destroying business. He's ruined the careers of so many chefs and dragged the reputations of so many restaurants through the mud that he won the title _Voice of the Culinary Gods_ at the age of fifteen.

But right now, he sure doesn't feel like anything godly at all. In fact, he barely feels like he has a voice.

Ten has led him and Kun to an empty kitchen on the far side of the campus, where only upperclassmen go. Right now, most students have gone back to their dorms and Yang Yang is fairly certain they're the only souls in this building.

He's still not entirely certain what he's doing with Kun and Ten, or why they brought him along. Kun is a _xuezhang_ that he's always looked up to, and they do have many friends in common, but Yang Yang has never considered himself particularly close to Kun. As for Ten, well, today's the first time he's even seen the Thai man up close.

And the fact that Kun and Ten are apparently together is all too much for Yang Yang to comprehend.

Ten has seated himself on top of one of the shiny kitchen counters and is swinging his legs back and forth and smiling impishly at Kun and Yang Yang.

"So... uh..." Yang Yang breaks the silence, "Why are we here again?"

"Oh, baby, don't tell me you can't tell," Ten says, laughing. "Would you like to explain, Kun dear?"

Kun turns red. "I - "

"Never mind, I'll do it," Ten says impatiently, "Yang Yang baby, Kun here has had his eyes on you for a while, isn't that right?" He coos.

"What," Yang Yang says intelligently.

"He wants to fuck you," Ten clarifies, ignoring Kun's facepalming. "And I think you're cute," he grins and then hooks his legs around Kun's to pull the Chinese man closer. Kun doesn't resist Ten, who puts his arms around the taller man's shoulders and pulls him down slightly. Yang Yang watches this, unsure of how to respond.

"Kun _ge_ , Ten's joking right," Yang Yang says after a while. "Ten hyung, you really shouldn't go around saying things like that, it doesn't translate well in Korean - "

Ten cuts him off. "Oh come on, don't be shy, baby. I saw the way you were looking at Kun during the food war. I saw the way you were looking at _me._ "

Yang Yang looks at Kun almost pleadingly, switching to Mandarin so they're absolutely on the same page. "Kun _ge_ , he's joking, right?"

To his surprise, Ten interjects in accented Mandarin. "Kun told me last night, don't worry about it, Yang Yang."

Ten crooks his finger under Kun's chin and leans up to kiss him. Kun automatically reaches around Ten, his hands almost large enough to encircle Ten's tiny waist while Ten hooks his legs around Kun's back. One of Ten's slender hands snakes into Kun's hair, and he looks at Yang Yang past Kun's shoulder.

"So, baby, are you joining us or not?"

Kun breaks away from Ten's grip and turns around to Yang Yang, smiling bashfully. "You can join us if you want, Yang Yang, but please don't feel pressured to," he pauses to moan as Ten cups a hand around his neck while reaching the other hand down Kun's pants to palm his now obvious erection. "I - I really like you."

"Oh," Yang Yang breathes out shakily. Kun and Ten are both so beautiful, and seeing them together makes heat stir so violently in his body that he feels like he's going to explode. He licks his lips nervously, unsure of what to do. "What... How do you - What do you want me to do?"

"Just watch," Kun says simply.

Ten has his legs wrapped around Kun again, and Kun lifts Ten off the counter, their lips still locked as he easily carries him over to the couch in the tea area. Yang Yang watches, transfixed, as Ten flips them over so he's on top of Kun, grabbing the Chinese man's hair roughly and dragging him down to his cock. Kun sucks dick like his life depends on it, head bobbing up and down at a constant pace while looking adoringly at Ten, who has his hands in Kun's hair.

"You like that, don't you," Ten breathes out, gasping occasionally when Kun goes particularly deep on him. "With your mouth full of my dick, I bet you were thinking about this during the food war, you little slut." Without removing his hands from Kun, Ten looks up and makes eye contact with Yang Yang, who blushes hard.

"Um, so like, what do you want me to do...?"

"Just watch for now, baby, it'll be your turn soon," Ten says lazily, and then he pulls Kun off of himself. Kun whines as though he's upset to be interrupted, but Ten forces him to turn his face to Yang Yang. "He looks wrecked, doesn't he?"

Kun's hair is completely mussed, and his lips are red and glistening with Ten's precum. His uniform is wrinkled in several places, and the obvious erection tenting his pants hasn't gone away. "Yang Yang, I - "

"Did I say you could talk?"

Yang Yang's mouth is completely dry.

Ten leans his forehead against Kun's, murmuring in a low voice, "You want to fuck me, don't you? That's what you were thinking about during the competition - bending me over a counter right in front of all the judges. Especially Yang Yang, right?"

Kun moans lowly. "Ten, please..."

Ten sighs dramatically but pushes Kun against the couch and straddles him. "Why is it," he pulls down Kun's trousers, "That I _always,_ " he continues, producing a tube of lube out of nowhere and slicking his hand with it, "Have to do," now he pumps Kun's dick a few times before positioning himself over it, "All of the work?"

Ten sinks himself completely down on Kun with a satisfied groan. Yang Yang can't tear his eyes away from them, watching as Ten moves up and down on Kun, gyrating his hips familiarly and gracefully while pinning both of Kun's hands down against the seat of the couch. The Thai man moves beautifully, the long arch of his back tensing and relaxing fluidly as he bucks against Kun with a brutal pace. Kun is whining and moaning, though the sounds are muffled as he has his head buried in the crook of Ten's neck.

"Ten, Ten, please, I can't - "

"Shh, it's okay, baby," Ten is gasping himself, his cock bouncing against Kun's stomach as he rides the Chinese man hard.

Kun makes eye contact with Yang Yang, who is completely slack-jawed and achingly hard at this point, and then comes, twitching and writhing against Ten.

Ten slows down his pace but rides Kun's orgasm out, and then gets up shakily despite himself. He hasn't come yet, Yang Yang thinks dazedly.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Ten says teasingly.

"Oh yeah, it wasn't too bad," Yang Yang can't help himself from grinning cheekily at Ten.

"Hmm? Only 'wasn't too bad'?" Ten hums, dragging Kun off the couch so that the taller man is on his knees. "Did you hear that, Kun?"

Startled, Kun nods.

"Should we show Yang Yang what's 'not too bad'?"

Kun smiles shyly at Yang Yang, and then moves in front of him, still on his knees. Yang Yang automatically combs through Kun's hair with his fingers as the senior mouths at his dick through his uniform trousers and then unzips his pants.

"Kun is the best cocksucker I've ever met," Ten says with what's unmistakable fondness and possessiveness in his voice. "He's such a good first chair during the day, isn't he? Always busy serving the student population and making nice with other chefs. But at night he's mine," Ten has walked over to them now, "And he loves serving me."

Pressure is building up within his body, and Yang Yang feels himself edging speedily towards orgasm. Kun's mouth is wet and warm and _talented._

"Kun _ge_ ," Yang Yang pants, "I didn't know you were like this."

Kun makes a noise at the back of his throat but doesn't stop sucking Yang Yang off.

"I'm going to - "

Ten abruptly pulls Kun off of Yang Yang.

"Uh uh, not yet, baby," Kun whines but sits back obediently, looking between Yang Yang and Ten.

"Hyung, why'd you do that - " Yang Yang is more than mildly annoyed - he was _so_ close to coming.

"Down on all fours," Ten commands, and when Yang Yang doesn't move, Ten knees him in a thigh just enough that he bends over.

"I'm going to fuck you," Ten says in a silky voice. "And Kun is going to watch, and you'll come from nothing but that alone."

Ten's words are an intoxicating heat that surges through Yang Yang's body. He gets on his fours, resting his forearms against the cool wooden floor, wondering how the hell he got into this situation.

He feels Ten pulling his trousers down, and then something cold dripping down his thighs. Ten slides a finger in easily enough, leaving Yang Yang blushing and squirming against him. Kun's gaze on them makes Yang Yang self-conscious, but it's so hot that he almost comes right then and there.

Two fingers now, and suddenly Ten hits a spot inside Yang Yang that leaves him lightheaded and quivering with desire. "Ten... Ten hyung, I need - "

"Yes?" Ten says casually, still working his fingers in Yang Yang, taking care to hit the same spot over and over again.

"I need - need you -"

"I don't hear the right word, baby," Ten says, and Kun laughs.

" _Please, hyung._ " Yang Yang is panting now, straining against Ten's fingers and wanting more, _more._ He wants to be fucked hard, to feel filled up, to be taken by Ten right under Kun _ge_ 's gaze.

"Mmm, since you begged so nicely," Ten says in a sing-song voice, before gripping Yang Yang's hips and easing his cock in at a torturously slow pace. Kun reaches out to Yang Yang, cupping his face and kissing him slowly while Ten sets out a steady pace, fucking into Yang Yang and making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust.

Between Kun's tongue and Ten's dick, Yang Yang feels _full,_ more satiated than he's been in his entire life. It's so hot in the room, and the sound of their kissing and Ten's panting fill the otherwise empty space; Yang Yang can't help but wonder if the building is really as empty as he thought it was, and the thought makes him come shakily. Ten's rhythm suddenly changes, his grip on Yang Yang's hips growing almost painful.

"You're... You're such a cute little slut, Yang Yang," Ten says in between thrusts, "Do you want to be mine too? Do you want to be like your Kun _ge_?"

"Ten, Ten hyung, please - "

"I thought so," Ten says, and then he's coming, shaking and slowly thrusting through his orgasm, still buried deep inside of Yang Yang.

If not for Kun holding him up, Yang Yang thinks he would be collapsed on the floor by now. Ten pulls out and lies down on the floor with his arm resting over his face. Kun manoeuvres them both so that they're next to Ten, with Yang Yang in the middle.

Ten rolls over onto his side and looks at Yang Yang.

"So?" he says.

"So what?" Yang Yang answers.

"Good enough to win the next Food War I'm in?" Ten says in a teasing voice.

"Wait, hang on," Kun interrupts, "That's not ethical, I'm pretty sure there's a conflict of interest now that - "

"Kun _ge_... Stop thinking." Yang Yang whines but cuddles closer to the Chinese man.

Ten snorts. "Like there wasn't a conflict of interest between the two of us in the first place."

Kun blushes and buries his head into Yang Yang's shoulder.

"I'll figure something out," Yang Yang says, and then reaches out to kiss Kun. Ten, who is lying on his side and stroking Yang Yang's waist, hums in approval.

The fall into silence after that. _I could get used to this,_ Yang Yang thinks, with Kun's head resting on his shoulder and Ten's breath tickling his nape. The three of them doze off like that on the floor, curled up in one pile, cheeks pressed against shoulders and arms wrapped around waists.

_I could definitely get used to this._

\---

Yang Yang's next entry in _Meolli Dal's_ school paper is met with critical acclaim for being incredibly unbiased despite the outcome of the Food War. Hendery and Dejun point out that from reading his article alone, one couldn't really tell who actually won the competition. 

In response, Yang Yang only laughs. "Does that really matter?" He says to his friends, flipping his phone over to look at his lock screen of Ten and Kun trying to strangle each other with aprons.

Lucas nods thoughtfully in response. "I guess the _Voice of the Culinary Gods_ really works in mysterious ways." 

"Yes, I do," Yang Yang replies sagely. He thinks, for the first time in his life, that he might just be cut out for the empire-uniting business.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and eistein stood up and applauded. the whole school applauded. 
> 
> i did not sleep at all tonight because of this fic, if it's terrible please shame me in the comments. (jk please don't i will probably cry) this was so low effort i literally pulled all the food descriptions out of my ass lol
> 
> dm me on twitter to talk abt nct!!!


End file.
